A dangerous playmate
by Jagger3
Summary: James and Peter are occupied on the night of Remus's transformation, so Sirius is there to help. But when the wind causes the werewolf to injure his playmate; things spiral out of hand.


"I don't like this." Remus muttered to Sirius as they snuck out under the cloak. "Go back."

"No." Sirius quipped.

Remus snarled under his breath, "Moron! James and Pete aren't here! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Sirius paused and looked into his friend's chocolate eyes, "I won't Moony."

A shiver ran down Remus's spine that had nothing to do with the cold, ""L-let's go."

They crept under the trashing branches of the Whomping Willow and descended into the tunnel that led to the shack.

When they arrived Remus took of the cloak and handed it to Sirius, "We're going to stay in the shack tonight; just in case."

"Nothing is going to happen!" Sirius huffed, but agreed none the less.

Remus frowned and then hurried up the stairs to change.

The seventh year tucked the cloak under his robes and morphed into a giant black shaggy dog. Shaking his head slightly his ears perked at the sound of howling above him. This was the first time Sirius had been alone with Remus during the full moon, James and Peter where usually there but tonight Peter was in the hospital wing from some food sickness and James had a date.

About bloody time.

The dog gave and indignant sniff, Lily had finally agreed to his date after seven bloody years. Seven! Of course the day they planned to go out on was a night of the full moon. Remus had assured them all that he needed no company; having been alone most of his life for the change. But Sirius insisted.

The large dog padded up the stairs, making noise so not to alarm his friend. He trotted to an open door and peered inside; crouched on the bed was a large wolf with gleaming teeth and yellow eyes.

It snarled and prowled off the bed, unsheathing its claws.

Padfoot knew this routine by heart; he crouched low, wagged his tail, and tried to not look like a threat.

The wolf's aggressive stance lessoned and he stood over the dog dominantly. He nipped the back of the back neck and Padfoot rolled over, exposing his underbelly.

The wolf dropped his aggression and licked his fellow pack member roughly across the face.

Padfoot squirmed and wiggled out of the tongue; he was never used to that part. With a playful bark he nosed the wolf toward the center of the room, bouncing and wagging his tail.

The wolf huffed and pawed at the happy dog before following.

They romped for awhile, play fighting and messing around.

Everything was going smoothly; until an accident happened that nobody could have predicted.

The wind blew particularly hard and caused a shutter to slam against the shack, scaring both the wolf and the dog in mid tussle.

The black dog shrieked as the wolf's claws ripped through his right shoulder, sending blood cascading over the floor.

The wolf backed up and seemed apologetic, until the scent of Padfoot's blood reached its nostrils.

The dog, thankfully, recovered and, with well placed bounds, leaped on top of the wardrobe. Once on top he knocked down the stack of boxes he used to climb up.

The wolf snarled and lunged at his previous playmate, snapping ferociously. He clawed at the wood and howled with dismay when he couldn't reach his trapped prey. Growling threateningly he paced the floor, licking up Padfoot's blood and staining his paws and muzzle red.

Padfoot huddled on top licking at his shoulder, wincing every time the wolf leaped for him.

-Two hours later-

Remus woke up with a soft moan, his head hurt and his mouth tasted weird. He sat up disoriented, blinking like an owl.

The floor of the room was stained a dark red, with equally red paw marks everywhere.

"No…" Remus whispered, and then looked at his hands.

The where covered in blood up to his wrists. He swatted at his mouth and spat on the floor; red.

"No…no…SIRIUS!" Remus shouted, looking around frantically, his stomach clenching. "SIRIUS!"

"Woof…" Came a tired reply.

Remus whipped around and saw his best friend curled on top of the wardrobe, his robes ripped and bloodied. "Sirius…"

The black haired man smiled blearily, "Hey, Moony."

"God…Sirius I'm so sorry!" Remus shrieked. The werewolf let out a strangled moan and collapsed into a sobbing heap on the blood covered floor.

Sirius frowned and half fell half shimmied down the wardrobe using one arm, "Rem…" He reached out tenderly and bit his lip when he saw Remus flinch away.

"Rem." Sirius tried again, sitting next to him and wrapping his good arm around him, "Rem, don't cry…please don't…"

Remus sobbed harder, burying his face in his arms.

Sirius sighed and gently maneuvered the werewolf into his lap, "Come on, Rem…"

He clutched Sirius's robes and cried; soaking the black haired man's left shoulder from his tears.

"Remus." Sirius called, rubbing the distraught man's back, "Don't…it wasn't your fault."

"Y-yes it was." Remus moaned, feeling his heart shatter.

"No, actually it wasn't." Sirius defended, "The wind started you and you accidently hurt Padfoot; you looked sorry until your wolf senses took over. By that time I was out of harm's way."

Remus shuddered as he pictured the savage beast closing in on his friend. "Sirius…I—I'm sorry…"

Sirius cradled his friend to him, trying to ignore the strange feelings he was getting, "I know, Rem…"

Remus pulled away and wiped his face, "Let me see."

"Er…I don't think now's the best time…" Sirius muttered lamely.

"I can heal it." Remus said, leaning around in Sirius's lap to see the other shoulder.

Sirius sighed and relented, "Ok, hang on." He scooted backwards and pulled off his robe and then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Remus choked, trying to hide his blush.

"Giving you a clear view of it." Sirius muttered, looking equally as uncomfortable. He pulled his shirt off and turned to the left, showing his friend the damage.

Remus felt his heart stop for a second as he saw what he had done.

Four long gashes started at the top of the shoulder and trailed down to the shoulder blade. They still bled slowly, beads of red oozing down over the already dried blood.

Sirius glanced at him, "Rem…it's not that bad, really!"

Remus bit his lip and took a shuddering breath, "Sorry…" He crawled closer and waved his wand, clearing the dried blood that had caked on. He then trailed his wand softly over the four openings, stopping the blood flow and numbing the pain.

Sirius smiled and looked at him, "I feel better."

Remus snorted, "I just numbed it."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and watched his friend run his wand over the gashes, closing them neatly until all that was left were four pink scars. "Wow."

Remus ran his hands over the marks gently, tracing his fingers over the marred skin.

A tingling fire erupted deep in Sirius's middle, and he felt his skin rise from the gentle caress. "R-Rem…"

"Does it still hurt?" Remus asked quietly, keeping his eyes low.

Sirius shook his head and turned around, "Remus…"

The man looked up and stared into the gray sea of emotion, "Sirius?"

Sirius smiled gently and moved closer, reaching up with one hand to trail it along Remus's jaw.

Remus felt his heart stutter and a panic rose up with in him, but it wasn't panic…more like…adrenaline.

The black haired man let his hand trail back until it cupped the back of Remus's neck, and then pulled the wolf closer. Sirius closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against Remus's.

Remus gasped and let his eyes flutter closed, pushing up against the animegus, moaning softly.

Sirius wrapped both arms around the smaller man and dragged him back into his lap, working his mouth against Remus's hot one. He poked his tongue out and traced it against his lover's lower lip.

The wolf parted his lips and granted entrance with another moan.

Sirius felt the moan travel south and then flipped his fellow seventh year on his back, twining his tongue with Remus's.

"Ngh…" Remus breathed, tasting the wet invader. It was so delicious…like butterbeer, mint, coffee, and something uniquely Sirius. He reached up and twined a hand into the long black hair, wrapping the other arm around his smooth, bare lower back.

Sirius growled and grinded into the smaller man, making them both gasp with need.

"S-Sirius…" Remus panted as he felt the lips break away and travel down his neck, "G-god…Sirius…"

The black haired man moaned at the tone Remus used and bit his neck softly, licking the mark.

Remus bucked, unable to control himself, "Fuck…Siriuuusssssss…"

"God you're so hot when you curse." Sirius groaned, ripping at Remus's shirt and tie, sending them flying over his shoulder. The black haired man grinned and sat back, rolling his hips into the trapped man's erection.

"A-aah!" Remus whimpered, spreading his legs. "M-more…"

Sirius ground harder making them both convulse and moan. He leaned down and trailed his tongue over the numerous scars, licking and them. Sirius paused at a hardened nub before taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking on it.

Remus gasped and threaded his hands through the silky black strands, "S-Sirius…"

"Yes, Moony?" Sirius whispered, sending goose bumps cascading over Remus's body.

"Sirius…I need you…" Remus moaned, arching upwards.

Stifling a groan Sirius slowly slid his pant off and toyed with Remus's zipper, "How bad do you want me?" he purred lustfully.

Remus groaned and bucked, "So fucking bad…"

Sirius growled and ripped the smaller man's pants and boxers off, revealing the wolf's erection. He leaned down and breathed on it gently.

Remus grit his teeth, "Sirius…"

Smiling, the animegus licked the shaft from base to tip, teasing the slit.

"G-gah!" Remus gasped, bucking.

Sirius pushed his hips down and slyly licked around the head of the shaft, moving it in his mouth slowly.

Remus whimpered, "Need…you…"

Sirius swallowed some precum and smiled, "What do you need, Moony?" he whispered, taking off his boxers.

Remus groaned, "Fuck me! I need you…to fuck me!"

Sirius nearly lost control and he hurriedly slathered saliva on three of his fingers before pushing one into Remus's tight opening. After a couple seconds he added another finger and began stretching him.

Remus bucked and tried to take the fingers deeper, "Sirius…I'm fine! Just…hurry!"

Sirius shuddered with lust and pulled the fingers out. He positioned himself by the entrance, "Ready?"

"Nowwww…" Remus cried, spreading his legs as far as possible.

With a groan Sirius shoved deep inside, sheathing himself all the way to the base. "So…fucking…tight…"

Remus shouted, "Move…Sirius move!"

Sirius grasped the pale hips and thrust slowly and deeply, feeling the velvet walls close around him. "N-ngh…"

"Faster…" Remus breathed, lifting his hips.

Sirius picked up the pace, penetrating deeper.

"Yes…oh god…yesss…" Remus whimpered before howling as something inside him made his entire being shake and his eyes gloss over with white, "AHH!"

Sirius grinned, "Found it." He angled himself better and slammed deep into his lover, moaning along in time with their pace.

Remus yelled and arched his back, feeling his release pent up inside of him, "S-Sirius! G-gonna…cum…"

"Cum for me." Sirius whispered huskily, earning a moan from the man under him.

Remus bucked into the next thrust and spilled his essence over their stomachs and chests.

Sirius shouted out Remus's name and came deep inside him. He drew out slowly and collapsed next to his sweaty lover, panting.

Remus stared at the ceiling of the shack, riding out the last bit of his orgasm. "S-Sirius?" Strong arms wrapped around him and held him close to a warm body.

"Yes?" came the soft reply.

Remus turned around slowly and cuddled next to the black haired man. "I love you."

Sirius smiled happily and curled the smaller man closer to him protectively, "I love you too, Remus.

Then they drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms.


End file.
